


Comfort

by ThedemonCat



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gen, Post-Pennywise (IT), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Sad Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris Has OCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedemonCat/pseuds/ThedemonCat
Summary: Stanley Uris had issues that was clear, having developed PTSD from nearly getting his face bitten off by an evil killer clown the eats children. That another one was he had since he was a small child when he was diagnosed with OCD. The loser clubs have always been okay with all of Stan's problem, unfortunately, most of the adults in Derry are not that cool.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Comfort

So fighting a clown was weird, right. That was something all the loser club members could agree on; after fighting IT happen, each one of the seven losers had changed. Bill was still grieving over the loss of his brother Georgie, one of Pennywise's many victims, but he was getting better even going on a trip with his parents. Ben and Mike still preferred to be on the outside when it came to a social situation, but they learn how to be a bit more assertive when they want to talk. Eddie, the little asthmatic boy, also learn how to stand up for himself when his mother tried to get him to take the medicine he didn't need. Richie didn't change that much as he wasn't quite ready to come out yet. Beverly, the only female member of the loser, could only do so much to escape from her father, who usually mend sleeping in the loser clubs clubhouse. And then there was Stan.  
Poor little Stanley Uris Derry, local Jews boys who acted like more like a miniature adult then and child most day with his clothes that were always neatly tucked in with no clothes wrinkle to be seen. The only way people could remember that Stan was a child and not a tiny 40-year old was how he would freak out from time. Ever since fighting that clown, Stan's need for organization become a great break out into tears when his food would touch. The rest of the loser club members knew how clam Stanley when at one of his episodes or how to get him to stop walking around the clubhouse moving things three times until he felt satisfied with it.  
Summer end and school started up again. Mike was still homeschooled, Beverly and Ben were in the same class together, spending all their time together. Richie, Eddie, and Bill were in another class but still altogether. Stan was not so lucky being declared a math genius was put into a special class supposed to be more his speed.

* * *

  
On Monday, during the second period, Bill, Eddie and Richie were doing English when they heard yelling from down the hall, causing all the kids in the class to look around and begin talking.

"What do you think that's all about," Bill asked his two friends  
looking at the door. I'm not sure," Eddie told Bill, equally confused.

"Maybe some got their dick stuck in the sink again," Richie joked.

"That's the disgusting Richie you're disgusting," Eddie said to the boy with glass.

"Aww, ambit Eddie spaghetti, you love my humour," Richie mocked the smaller boy poking at his side. Before Eddie could get in another word to tell Richie to stop referring to him as pasta again when their teacher Mr. Cornwall yelled at all the students in his class to quiet down and that what happened outside was being taken care of. Once the class had calmed down, then Mrs. Sethuraman came into class.

"Mr. Cornwall, we need your help, "Sethuraman asked,

"What is it this time Julia," Cornwall told his coworkers, a little fed up with as she often came to ask him to kill a few spiders that went into her classroom

"It seems the Uris boy is having another one of his episodes, "the female teacher replied.

Hearing Uris's name, the three boys jumped out of their seats, running to the classroom where their friend was.  
When they came into the other classroom, the three boys were shocked but not that shocked to see Mr. Kolin holding Stanley up by his two arms, keeping them speared apart has Stan screamed and cried to be let down,

"What happens here, "Mr. Cornwall asked, entering the room.

"it appears that Jemray Mendes kept dusting moving Mr. Uris pencil," Mrs. Sethuraman told him, having entered the classroom. "We just need you to help Mr. Kolin take the boy to the office to call his parents."

"Fine, I don't get why they don't just lock all those crazy kids up," Mr. Cornwall spoke, walking up to where the Jews boys were being held.

"Stop it. I need to fix it," Stanley cried, trying to reach his desk to fix his pencil. "Please put me down."  
Noticing the red marks on his arms, Richie began screaming as well. "STOP it you're hurting him" Richie yelled, running after the teacher along with Eddie and Bill to try to get Stan,

"You kid don't know what you're talking about going back to class, "Mr. Kolin told the three friends.

"We can help; just let us talk to him," Bill told the teacher, who reluctant and dropped the boy who fell on the floor and curled up in a ball and cried,

"No, no, no nowhere all going to die," Stanley cried, shaking his head from side to side.

"Stanley is okay were your friends, "Eddie told his friends.

"No, your not my friends; you left me," Stanley screamed. The three losers knew what that mend Stanley's panic was worse than they thought.

"You not there anymore, Stan, it alright" Bill tried to comfort his friends.  
Now Richie and Stanley had been friends since they were two, and By Now, Richie knew all of Stanley ticks. Acting as calm as anyone at ever seen the trash mouth, Richie took hold of his friends to bring Stanley on to his lap quilt, brushing his air out of his face.

"Shh Stan the Man, it alright," Richie whispered to friends "tell me about your birds."

"No, no, no, I can't," Stanley cried.

Yes, you can see all start, "Richie told his friends.

"Pigeon, Dodo birds, eagles," Richie began saying all the birds he had remembered hearing his friends talk about. After a few minutes, Stanley joined in and started naming birds" American Robin, Mourning dove, Grey geese, Tocan, Owl" The two boys kept the list going until Stanley had calm down.

"There, the Stanny I know" Richie smiled as the two other boys kneeled beside the two friends helping Stanley off his lap while the teacher looked confused at the sight of the three boys  
who did something that people in Derry rarely did  
Care about Someone beside themself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it let me know your thoughts,


End file.
